


Alexios Alphabets

by SierraLaufeyson13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLaufeyson13/pseuds/SierraLaufeyson13
Summary: SFW and NSFW Alphabets for Alexios and Deimos!Alexios
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Deimos (Assassin’s Creed)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Protag!Alexios SFW Alphabet

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

Alexios is very affectionate –he’s always looking for excuses to kiss you on the lips or cheeks. He especially loves to play with your hair. During days when you’re sailing, Alexios likes to pull you in front of him at the helm of the _Adrestia_ –he’ll rest his chin on your shoulder and lace his fingers with yours, whispering sweet nothings. If he’s apart from you for an extended time, he’ll send Ikaros with flowers and notes for you.

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

You’d meet Alexios shortly after he’d taken a contract for your head –only for him to find out the sponsor of the bounty was a vindictive man who couldn’t accept you’d turned down his advances. After taking care of the man, he’d offer you a place on the _Adrestia_. Barnabas, Herodotus, and the crew instantly took to you. It didn’t take long for Alexios to follow suit –you’re affable and sincere and it’s impossible not to like you. All it had taken was a few late nights talking to one another.

Alexios is a good friend. He looks out for you and is always willing to help you, even if it means momentarily setting aside some of his goals. Within a few months, your friendship begins to blossom into something more.

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

It’s Greece and it is hot most of the time –nights are only a little cooler, but not favorable for cuddling when you’re both still almost sweating. When it’s like that, you and Alexios are much more content both sprawled out. You’ll always be touching somehow though, whether it’s his arm draped across your back or your hand on his chest. One time Alexios woke up holding your foot to his chest –you’re still not sure how that happened.

When the weather’s cooler, or depending where you’re at, Alexios enjoys cuddling. He likes to wrap you in his arms and pull you close, face pressing into your hair and neck, legs entwined. While he prefers to hold you, he’s not opposed to letting you curl up behind him. It amuses him watching your arms struggle to encircle him.

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

One day he wants to settle down, but it looks more and more as if that day will never come. He dreams of a small house near the sea –of you standing on a beach holding your daughter against a setting sun. _A simple life_ he calls it –it’s a good dream.

Alexios can cook, but just how edible his creations are is debatable. If he can carry grain and bring back fresh meat from hunts –you’re more than happy to cook (at least then you know the questionable lentil stew he makes won’t be the death of you). What he lacks in cooking the department, he makes up for with helping you keep things tidy, and there’s something almost comical about watching the mighty Eagle Bearer doing a task so menial as washing and hanging clothes.

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

If Alexios is breaking up with you, it’s only because he thinks you’ll be safer without him around given the remnants of the Cult of Kosmos and now the Order of Ancients are hunting him. He doesn’t do it willingly, and that makes it even harder. Alexios would take you someplace he thought would be safe –Athens, Kos, or even Sparta– and leave with a final kiss that tells you he wants nothing more than to be able to stay.

**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

When Alexios first realizes that he loves you, it scares the living hell out of him, but he’s certain he wants to spend the rest of eternity with you. Since marriage during this time wasn’t for love, but politics –even for poorer families– you and Alexios would probably never get married in the strict sense of the word (besides, your father had died in battle when you were young and no one would be able to provide a dowry to legitimize the union). Even so, everyone would know you and Alexios were together –if they didn’t, he’d be happy to show them otherwise.

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

He’s a soft boy with his friends and the people he loves. Alexios knows the extent of his strength and is always sure to keep that in mind whether he’s sparring with you, making love to you, or just holding you. Emotionally, Alexios is a naturally guarded person, but once he’s comfortable around a person, it’s clear he has a gentle heart. –beneath a warrior’s façade is a still a boy longing for a family and loves you with all his being. 

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

It depends. Alexios would rather share a clap on the back or firm handshake with most people. Truthfully he’d rather be kissing you –but when he does hug you it’s either after a fight or after he’s been away for some time. You’re sure that no one hugs quite like Alexios –he lifts you off the ground and holds you tight, nose pressed into your neck, inhaling the sweet scent of your hair and skin.

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

Oh gods, Alexios is so afraid to say he loves you –especially given everything that’d happened to his family, but it’s evident in everything he does (the way he looks at you and smiles when you’re not looking, how he brushes hair from your eyes and behind your ear –the list is endless). Eventually, with a bit of a pep talk from Barnabas and Herodotus, he’d take you to an empty beach under the stars and lay his heart bare. If feels good to say it and even more so to know you feel the same.

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

It’s surprisingly difficult to make Alexios truly jealous. The last time was when Stentor offered to show you how a _true_ Spartan wields a spear –Alexios’ stepbrother walked away with a broken nose and a bruised ego.

As a member of the Athenian elite, you were one of the few women permitted to attend symposiums alongside the likes of Aspasia. During these events, Thucydides, Euripides, and even Alkibiades praise your beauty and cunning with kisses upon the cheek and hand and despite himself, it stirs something in Alexios. When he gets jealous (or decides the men are being too libertine), he gets touchier –he’ll wrap an arm around your waist or drape one over your shoulders, pulling you in next to him.

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

Alexios’ kisses all depend on his mood and circumstance, but they’re always full of passion. Goodbye kisses are slow and filled with longing, everyday kisses are quick and sweet and kisses after a fight or battle are filled with fire –blood running hot.

He loves kissing your lips, and he enjoys placing short kisses to your fingertips –just to watch you smile. One of Alexios’ favorite spots to be kissed is right where his ear and jaw meet –every time you do so it sends sparks coursing through his veins. He won’t admit it, but Alexios like it when you kiss his scars. 

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**

Alexios is really good with kids –which initially surprises you as his patience and temper can run a bit short with adults. Whenever you’re in a _polis_ or village for more than a day or two, kids have a natural talent for finding him (even if he doesn’t want to be found) and a habit of following him around asking for a story or begging to see Ikaros. He eats up the attention.

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**

Mornings, especially mornings on the _Adrestia_ , are lazy –you’re both reluctant to get up. Alexios usually wakes first and will roll onto his side to watch you sleep or play with your hair. When you finally open your eyes, he’s looking at you with a soft, lopsided smile. Before getting up, you’ll both take a few minutes and talk –about dreams or what the day holds in store. It’s a good way to wake up.

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**

Nights with Alexios always end with the two of you lying next to each other –usually looking up at the stars whether it be on the _Adrestia_ , in the forest, or atop a villa. You both talk a lot at night. That’s usually when you’re both more willing to speak of the past or about destiny. Alexios always kisses your forehead or temple before dozing off, either pulling you against him or draping his arm across your back or stomach –he considers it reassurance that you won’t go missing during the night. 

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

You’d be able to piece some things together without having to ask. Even outside of Sparta people have heard how the Wolf tossed his children into the abyss. It takes time for Alexios to feel comfortable enough around you before he opens up about his troubled past. He’s trusted people too easily in the past and it only ends with him getting hurt.

The first thing he’s willing to talk about are his scars. You learn the set of three wrapped around his bicep is from a wolf he’d found trapped in a snare –it hadn’t realized he was trying to help. The one on his brow that crosses over his eye down to his cheek is from a run-in with bandits who’d taken Phoibe back on Kephallonia. Eventually, he tells you about his family –of Kassandra and his mother, the man who raised him and father who abandoned him.

**P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

Depends on his mood, mostly. With kids, it doesn’t matter if he’s grumpy his patience knows no bounds. With you, he’s patient until your stubborn streak shows –like when he suggests you stay behind for a battle or when doing something he considers dangerous. Even then he doesn’t necessarily get angry –just exasperated and you always end up getting your way.

With the exception of kids and you (maybe Barnabas and Herodotus too), Alexios has a short fuse. He tries to be patient, he really does –but Spartan blood runs hot and he doesn’t like it when people waste his time.

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

Alexios remembers. He remembers just about everything you tell him and then he picks up on the oddest of details and commits your quirks to memory.

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

It makes him feel a bit shallow, but one of his favorites is the night you both first said you loved one another and made love beneath the stars to the soft sound of waves breaking on the shore. Every time he thinks of that night, it makes him smile and feel warm inside.

If he had to pick a second moment, it would be when you saved his ass in battle –some Athenian brute had knocked him off his feet and was ready to smite him down when the point of a bloody and familiar sword emerged from his stomach. The brute fell, and you’d held your hand out for him. Alexios hadn’t cared you were both in the middle of a raging battle when he kissed you –swearing you’d never looked more beautiful.

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

Alexios knows you’re more than capable of fending for yourself –he’s even made a habit of training with you (though more often than naught those sessions end up in a different kind of sparring), but that doesn’t stop him from worrying. After losing his mother and sister, he gets a lot more protective

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

Living a mobile life, it’s hard to have romantic nights and to keep track of dates for that matter, so you don’t really have dates or celebrate anniversaries. Drachmae is of no concern though, and if you wanted Alexios would buy you the finest jewels and clothes in all the Greek world. You’ve never been one to consider such luxuries a necessity (it doesn’t stop him from buying you things if something is ruined in battle or turning to tatters –he likes to spoil you). After finding out pearls were among your favorite gems, he starts collecting and stringing them into a short necklace –it means far more to you than a purchased necklace ever could. Alexios does good work –always finishing what he starts– and everyday tasks are no different. He helps cook, clean, and tend to the ship when needed. You’ve even started to teach him how to properly mend linen and leather. He’ll do anything as long as you’re there with him.

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

Shutting people out when he’s afraid or seriously conflicted –even you– is the worst habit Alexios has. It’s second nature for him at this point, and he tries to be better. Training isn’t necessarily a _bad_ habit, but when he’s worried or stressed Alexios trains twice as much and twice as hard. He’ll exhaust himself on purpose and collapse into your arms.

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

Listen, Alexios is good looking and he knows it. There’s a reason men and women all across Greece are willing to offer themselves up to the Eagle Bearer for a night. Sometimes it goes to his head, but most of the time he doesn’t care –mostly because you don’t care (unless he’s covered in blood and dirt, then a bath might be necessary).

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Alexios had always felt as though something about him was missing –even after he found out about his destiny to protect the secrets of Atlantis. He realizes after some time together that it’s you. You’re the piece that had been missing from his life. They say humans were initially crafted with two heads, four arms, and four legs but Zeus feared their power and tore them apart, doomed to wander the Earth in search of their other half. Now that he has you –Alexios is inclined to believe that myth is true.

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

He likes to sing –though admittedly he’s not very good at– so he resorts to humming instead. The lullaby his _mater_ used to sing is one of his favorites and it quickly becomes one of your favorites too. He hums the shanties that the crew sing a lot too. You enjoy hearing him hum –especially at night when you’re safe in his arms.

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Alexios doesn’t like unwarranted cruelty in anyone –he’s learned many people with black hearts are also beautiful.

Though he knows he can be impatient, Alexios wouldn’t like a super impatient partner –he needs someone that can balance his worse qualities, someone that can be his better half.

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)**

Alexios snores –not too loudly, though– and the low rhythm of his breathing helps you sleep. He’s a light sleeper, always on alert and ready to jump into action should it be necessary –unless he’s really tired. If Alexios is exhausted, he sleeps like a log –good luck waking him up until the morning or trying to move him.


	2. Protag!Alexios NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

After you’re both spent, Alexios wants nothing more than to stay put and hold you in his arms, but he knows you hate waking up the next morning with his seed dried on your thighs. Alexios will take time to clean both of you up –almost initiating another round in the process with the way he kisses your neck and breasts. Once that’s taken care of he settles back down and pulls you close –tracing constellations on your side and back or playing with your hair until you’re drifting off. After you’re asleep, he’ll kiss your temple or forehead and truly relax knowing you’re safe in his arms.

**B = Body Part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Alexios is inclined to say it’s a solid tie between his arms and thighs. He loves how strong his arms are and that they can pick you up and hold you against a wall or tree with little effort. Sometimes he catches you staring at his biceps when training. He loves his thighs because of how much you love them –it’s no secret you enjoy grinding on his toned thighs. 

To others, he’ll say his favorite thing about you is your smile and eyes. All it takes is the right kind of smile and look for him to do whatever you want. He really loves your breasts and stomach and will spend every opportunity caressing and kissing them –the soft swells and curves fit nicely against his own body like the gods had crafted you just for him. 

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

His favorite place to finish is deep inside you. There’s something mesmerizing about watching his seed drip from your cunt and down your thighs after he pulls out. But it also poses the risk of an unexpected (but by no means, unwanted) pregnancy. More often than naught, he’ll finish on your stomach until he’s able to settle down into a simple life.

**D = Dirty Secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He won’t admit it, but Alexios really loves when you take charge -like when you straddle him and push his shoulders back.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Alexios before leaving Kephallonia surprisingly doesn’t have a lot of experience between keeping Phoibe and Markos out of trouble, plus it’s a small island with few travelers. It doesn’t take long for him to learn the ropes though, especially when he learns to play your body like Orpheus does his golden lyre.

**F = Favorite Position**

Lotus. He loves being able to hold you and look into your eyes. Bonus points for giving him easy access to your breasts. For the same reason, he likes it when you’re on top, riding him while he grips onto your hips. For quickies though, he’s a fan of bending you over and taking you from behind.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

It really depends on circumstance, but he’s generally more serious and whispers sweet nothings. Then there are times when you bump heads, certain areas get pinched, or you end up in awkward positions -like the time he lost his balance and your nose was pummeled by his sweaty armpit. Those moments you can’t help but laugh. Alexios is grateful you feel comfortable enough around each other to share a chuckle about it.

**H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Men of the Greek society think doing anything other than cleaning their pubic hair is a feminine action, but Alexios will keep everything neat and under control for you. He only thinks it’s fair considering you do the same.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Some people think Alexios is more of a brute given his Spartan heritage and profession, but he’s actually the softest person in the entire Greek World. Even when you’re fucking, the reverence in his dark eyes is clear. He adores you, and it’s evident in just about everything he does.

**J = Jack Off (masturbation headcanon)**

Most of the time he can control his urges when he has to be away from you, but on odd nights when he thinks about you in that way for a moment too long he’s untying his loincloth and imagining it’s your hand wrapped around his cock instead or his.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Hair pulling. If you pull on his hair just right it’s over and he’s dragging you someplace secluded. A bit of exhibitionism. Sure, he doesn’t want a full audience, but the thought of someone getting a show while he fucks you is enough to make his blood grow even hotter. (You don’t find out about this particular kink until Stentor walks in one time while you’re splayed out on a table –Alexios between your thighs.)

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Alexios is down to have his way with you anywhere, though he does prefer being on land. Fighting off a pirate raid with a hard cock isn’t something he’s eager to do again. His favorite place is on the roof of your villa in Athens, with all the ornate pillows and blankets, beneath the stars.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

It really doesn’t take much to turn Alexios on, but one of the quickest ways to get him going is watching you fight –there’s just something about the feral look in your eyes after cutting men down that drives him to insanity.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He doesn’t want to risk doing anything that could hurt you or getting caught in location (like a fortress) where things could go badly. Alexios also will not call you names like ‘whore’ and ‘slut’.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Alexios jokes that you have a silvertongue, but really it’s him who has one. He can have you writhing and pleading in minutes with only his mouth –the way his short beard scrapes against the inside of your thighs doesn’t help either. Alexios tells you you’re the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted –that this must be what ambrosia is.

He’d rather be buried in your heat, but if you want to suck his cock he isn’t going to stop you. Alexios won’t pull your hair or try to control the pace –he just sits or leans back and enjoys the debauched look in your eyes when your tongue drags up the underside of him, tracing a rather prominent vein.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Circumstance dictates whether he wants to fuck or make love.

When Alexios fucks it’s hard and fast. You’re guaranteed to come away with scratches, bite marks, and maybe even faint bruises and for that matter so is he. The next morning you’ll be sore and hobbling from the pleasant ache between your legs. He’ll just smirk.

If it lovemaking Alexios wants, he’s slow –almost painfully so. He’ll take his time, caressing and kissing every part of your body until you’re pleading with him to take you. When he finally does, his thrusts are slow and deep until he reaches a precipice.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Oh, he’s down for sure. You give a flirtatious look his way during a symposium and he’s pulling you into an empty room and taking you against a table or wall –uncaring if anyone hears or sees. Finding one another after a battle covered in blood and sweat? You can bet once you find the closest stream or pond he’s going to have his way this you.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Depends. He’s down to try new positions –maybe even tying you up if you’re comfortable with that, but overall you’re both content with your sex life and don’t want anything to come between you.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Alexios has Spartan and Isu blood –this boy is down to fuck for at least three rounds when well-rested and lasts far longer than an average man. If he’s exhausted, you can expect one good round –enough to satisfy you both before he’s ready to pull you close.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn’t have any, though he wouldn’t be opposed to using an _olisbos_ on you if you asked. Some Athenian named Alkibiades claims it brings a whole new experience to the act.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s the ultimate tease –whispering things he wants to do to you during gatherings, giving you absolutely sinful looks, he’s even been known to slide his hand beneath your dresses and tunics in risky settings. Then once you’re laid out before him like a feast fit for the gods, he’ll bring you to the edge and hold you there until you’re a writhing mess. But you can’t tease him back –but oh boy when you do– you’re in for it.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Alexios can be a noisy boy, he grunts and groans a lot, but the hottest thing is when he’s getting close and your name falls from his lips as ragged pants like a prayer.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Alexios cannot stand it when Ikaros is around when you’re together. When you first met, he didn’t care all that much –after all, Ikaros was just a bird. But since learning about his real father and that Ikaros had belonged to Pythagoras, he always sends the eagle away if you’re together outdoors. 

**X = X-Ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

It’s as impressive as the rest of him, about 15 cm and more on the girthy side, ribbed with veins.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

It’s fairly high, but with that being said, Alexios is equally happy to just be near you –helping or watching you do mundane things.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

If he’s just returned from a long quest, he falls asleep fairly quickly –even though he still waits for you to fall asleep first. Other times it takes longer. There’s a lot on his mind between reuniting his family and the Cult of Kosmos and it takes time for him to find the peace of mind to rest.


	3. Deimos!Alexios NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Deimos is steadily getting better when it comes to aftercare, just as he is getting better and learning how to show affection. He doesn’t act aloof anymore and starts taking time to tend to you. He’ll check for any scratches and soothe the angry-looking love bites on your neck and chest with soft kisses. Deimos helps you clean up too. While he’s not one to cuddle, he still drags you into his side (and if you want to curl up to him he’s not going to stop you).

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite body part is his arms because of how strong they are —he can easily pin you down with them and have his way with you. You also like his arms, but Deimos’ thighs are surely sculpted by the gods. There have been times when he’s let you get off by riding his thigh.

Deimos’ favorite part of you is your hands. He likes how much smaller they are than his and how delicate they look against his skin, especially near the scars on his torso and back. He also enjoys how talented your hands are when they’re struggling to wrap around his thick cock. A close second for him is your stomach —Deimos likes how soft it is, a reminder that you aren’t a warrior, and how it rolls and creases as he bends your body like Hephaestus does hot iron in his forge. He thinks it’s a glorious sight to look down and watch his seed paint your belly. 

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

The Cult may not have told him everything —but deep down he knows he’s only a weapon and they want his bloodline erased (why else would they be hunting his parents and sister?). He knows that if you bear his child the Cult will either twist it into a monster like him or leave it to be exposed. For that reason, Deimos mostly finishes on the inside of your thigh or your stomach. If –for whatever reason– he cannot control himself and cums inside you, he’ll make sure you’re supplied with silphium or wild bird’s nest to prevent conception.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It makes him feel a little guilty, but Deimos takes pleasure when you struggle —mostly trying to fight for control, or at least to be able to touch him when he pins your hands down.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Before you, whispers were that the Cult provided their champion with prizes for his victories —a night with some unfortunate soul or souls— to quell the monster until morning. The first time you lay with Deimos, he left you wanting. He knew how to please himself, but not another. It’s a tedious process to teach him the workings of a woman’s body, but after some time he learns what you like (and don’t) and ensures you’re never left wanting again.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

It’s basic, but his favorite ways to take you are with you on your back —legs wrapped around his waist— or on all fours (or bent over a table). Deimos does get a certain thrill when you’re on top of him, but he likes being in control too much for those moments to last long.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Deimos is serious and it’s reflected in everything he does —including when he has his way with you. You don’t mind as it’s his nature.

**H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He’s the face of a powerful organization and image is important to him, even for areas not seen in public. He keeps everything tidy —once he’s comfortable around you, sometimes he’ll even let you help.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

For the longest time, he tried to remain detached, but soon his emotions started getting in the way. That’s when the dynamic started to shift between the two of you —his kisses and touches become softer and linger a little longer and he holds your gaze longer, making sure you’re satisfied.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

For the most part, Deimos controls his compulsions well and rarely ever jacks off. He suppresses his desires when he’s away —he doesn’t need the distraction when he’s trying to sway a leader or change the tides of war— but when he returns, his pent up desire is released like a flood.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Besides an obvious kink for being in control, Deimos also has a kink for marking you as his. He likes seeing the shallow indentation of his teeth on your shoulder, the purple-red hickeys on your neck and breasts, even the light bruises on your hips. (Deimos won’t ever tell you, but he enjoys it when you mark him too especially when your nails break his skin and leave scratches over his back.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

There’s a spot south of the Temple of Apollo that’s always quiet with a view of the sea —he likes to take you there and have his way with you with the moon and stars as witnesses. When you’re there, Deimos tends to take things slower, is gentler, and you might even dare say bordering on romantic. While that’s his favorite place, he’ll take you just about anywhere if he wants you bad enough —in a fort or leader’s house, in one of the antechambers of the Cave of Gaia, on a ship at sea— _anywhere_.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

Three things can easily get Deimos riled up. 1) When you shake your hair free from a braid or let it down from a pinned style it drives him crazy and he wants nothing more than runs his fingers through it. 2) Back and neck rubs, mostly it’s unintentional as you’re just trying to help soothe his tight muscles after a stressful mission or long day of training. Though sometimes when you’re feeling brave your hands will slip around to his torso, pressing into his abdomen —if you do that, Deimos is on you in seconds. 3) Seeing you for the first time after being separated will get him going too.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Deimos isn’t going to do anything that could seriously hurt you, sure his hands leave a fair share of bruises on your hips and thighs, but he’ll never do anything that could truly injure you. After all, the Cult has made it very clear that he will not receive another prize should anything befall you.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

It was clear when you first met Deimos that he preferred receiving over going down on you —in part because he never had a partner up until you that made him want to return the favor. He still enjoys having your mouth wrapped around his cock, his hand tangled in your hair. When you’re sucking him off, it gives you a sense of power and pride to have one of the strongest men in the Greek world completely at your mercy.

When Deimos goes down on you, he always acts like a starved man at a feast —pulling your legs over his shoulders and holding you against his mouth. The stubble of his jaw scraping your thighs, his warm tongue against your clit, and rough fingers pressing into you, curling and stroking. He doesn’t stop until you’re writhing, unsure if you’re pulling him closer and pushing him away. 

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

He tends to be on the rougher side even if he’s taking things slow, but if you’re ever in pain or uncomfortable he’ll make small adjusts to make sure he doesn’t hurt you. On rare occasions, you can get him to truly take things slow —it doesn’t take long before you’re begging him to go faster and deeper.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Deimos isn’t opposed to a good quickie. Most of the time he pulls you aside for a quick fuck when he has to leave suddenly and isn’t sure when he’ll be back. 

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Deimos is down to experiment to some degree, mostly it’s trying new positions (he’s always going to be the one in charge though unless you manage to catch him off-guard). He only takes risks when he knows you’re okay with it. One time he’d had his hand over your throat and you’d laid your hand over his, squeezing his fingers. That’s how he found out you enjoyed the light pressure of his hand wrapped around your throat.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

He has the blood of the gods running in his veins —he can easily go three to four rounds before he’s spent and tends to last far longer than a typical man. Deimos has been known to keep you up to until the early hours of the morning. 

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

There’s an _olisbos_ lying around somewhere (it’s molded after his likeness though he’s never expressly mentioned that, but every time the cool, smooth stone slips into your heat it always feels familiar). There are a few long strips of silk lying around, too —Deimos only uses those if you’ve been especially ill-behaved. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s not much for teasing. There’s still ample foreplay between you and Deimos, but it never feels like teasing. You’ve gotten away with teasing him before, like when he was training you to use a sword though once he realized what you’re doing, Deimos pulled you aside —his stiff cock pressed into your stomach.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

He’s not particularly vocal during the act. Mainly he just grunts and groans —sometimes right before he cums, soft moans bordering on whimpers will escape his lips. You notice once he’s free from the Cult he becomes a little louder, less controlled, and eventually, he even starts panting and breathing her name like a broken prayer.

**W = Wildcard (a random headcanon for the character)**

One of his favorite things is after he gets back from an assignment or training and is bathing. He loves it when you start massaging his scalp, working down to his shoulders and arms, around to his back. Soothing his tense muscles and tracing over his scars. Eventually, you always end up in the water, too —with him lazy thrusting up into you, hands holding onto your hips, face pressed into your breasts, and your hands threaded into his matted hair. Now that you think about it —bath sex is one of your favorite things too. 

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Deimos is well endowed. He may only be a demigod, but his cock is that of an Olympian god —15 cm with an equal amount of girth. When he’s completely hard, it curves slightly to the left with swollen veins running from base to head.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

He has a healthy sex drive —maybe even a little higher than an average man. When he’s not off somewhere doing the Cult’s bidding you can expect to have sex two or three times during a week, unless he’s in a bad mood. His libido is always higher once he returns from being away from you, though.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

If Deimos is beyond the point of exhaustion, he can fall asleep almost immediately, sometimes will still laying on top of you (it takes practice to be able to shimmy part of his weight off of you without waking him). Other times it takes hours for him to fall asleep —even if you’re already sound asleep lying next to him, and sometimes he doesn’t sleep at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a SFW alphabet for Deimos!Alexios in the works, too.


	4. Deimos!Alexios SFW Alphabet

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

By nature, Deimos is not a demonstrative person —he was raised without warmth and doesn’t know how to show affection. He does try though, especially once you become more acquainted with one another. Among the first things he does to show affection is buying you gifts —fine dresses, jewels, rare perfumes, and sweet wines. Then he begins to notice you crave more than to be showered in luxuries, so he starts with gentle touches —running his hand through your hair, tracing patterns on your skin, and given time, soft kisses. 

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

Your family needed sway in Elis and the Cult could give your father what he desired. There was a cost for such a reward though —you. _If you are a man you will make a son_ one of the masked men had said while binding your wrists. You were to be a slave for the Cult —doing their bidding and assisting the Pythia with false prophecies, but it all changed when Maron tried to force himself on you one night in the Cave of Gaia. One minute you were pushed against the stone wall. The next Maron was coughing up blood with a sword emerging from his chest. _Deimos_. It was the first time you’d seen the Cult’s weapon. He offered you his hand and led you deep into the cave to a private pool of water so you could wash the blood away. Soon after that initial encounter, you were offered the opportunity to become Deimos’ companion. Foolishly, you accepted. 

Deimos is somehow simultaneously the best and worst kind of friend. He will smite anyone who dares try to hurt you in deed or words, but then he has no idea how to act when you wish to confide in him or even show him kindness. 

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Deimos isn’t a fan of cuddling, at least knowingly. Once asleep, he’ll seek you out —wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you against him. If he wakes and he’s done this, Deimos is quick to distance himself —even if it felt good to hold you. 

On the contrary, if you’re the one doing the cuddling —he doesn’t care (as long as he isn’t in an extremely foul mood). Deimos enjoys it when your head rests on his chest, one leg draped across his waist, fingers pressing into his shoulder or side. Having you willingly be this close to him is enough to make him believe that maybe he isn’t just a monster or weapon. 

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

Once free from the Cult, he _might_ consider settling down (though starting a family is still something he’s unsure of —he just _knows_ he’d be a terrible father). Otherwise, he wants to be on the move, and that’s why he’s content following in his sister’s steps and becoming a _misthios_. 

It really shouldn’t come as a surprise, but Deimos is terrible at domestic activities. Sometimes he _tries_ , but he gets in the way most of the time and you end up having to go behind him. Eventually, he takes the hint that he’s in the way, causing more trouble, and leaves most things to you. He still lingers around should you need anything, though. 

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

A break-up with Deimos would be something he doesn’t want to happen, but it comes as a result of the Cult’s actions. Unless they can physically restrain him, he’s not going to listen. He’ll find you —it’s not like there’s anyone stupid enough to get in his way or strong enough to stop him. 

**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

Marriage likely isn’t in the equation, but that’s just because of the nature of marriage in Classical Greece. Commitment is something that frightens him though he won’t admit it. Before he knows it, he’s already given himself to you —it’s in subtle things like ensuring your safety, asking about your day, offering to comb your hair. After quite a bit of time, he finally acknowledges it and makes sure everyone knows that you are his, and he is yours. 

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

Deimos is not gentle. The Cult took his humanity, but through you, he finds it again —little-by-little. You learn he can be tender and kind when he cleans and binds a wound you accidentally inflicted on yourself slicing fresh apricots. From then on, he’s always mindful of his strength and becomes gentler toward you over time. 

If we’re being honest, Deimos is a bit (very) emotionally constipated. He keeps just about all his emotions buried deep within him and puts on a hard exterior —one that you’re able to start chipping away. 

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

Hugs are a no for Deimos and are probably the quickest way to get a knife in the stomach. He makes rare exceptions, though. If he’s been away for a long time —he enjoys seeing you run toward him and leap into his arms. Those embraces are always quick, though —not even long enough to count as a hug since you’re eager to check him over for injuries. 

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

Chrysis has instilled in him from a young age that love is weakness and weakness is punishable by pain. Deimos does not even begin to consider the possibility that he might love you until the Cult’s demise at the hands’ of his sister. Even then it takes time. 

Finally, after years of standing by his side, he would accept that he does love you (Kassandra may have helped him see it as such). He’d utter a soft _I love you_ and kiss your forehead —thinking you’re asleep and wouldn’t be able to hurt him by rebuffing the quiet admission. It surprises him when you shift. Eyes fluttering open and adjusting to the darkness. The back of your hand would graze his jaw and cheek, an ethereal smile upon your lips. _I love you, too_ you’d whisper, moving closer to him. 

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

He is exceptionally jealous and has been known to gut men who even look in your direction for too long or with the wrong type of expression. It’s a trait that carries over even after he leaves the Cult. You and Kassandra have both had to pull him away from Stentor a few times. Occasionally, Stentor _slips_ and goes overboard on the _Adrestia_. 

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

Deimos’ kisses are rough, even when he intends for them to be soft. He likes to hold your face in his hands or have one hand tangled in your hair —something to give him some semblance of control. His favorite place to kiss you is your lips and neck (bonus points if he leaves little love bites). Deimos likes it when you kiss his fingertips. It makes him feel some type of way knowing you trust the hands of a killer. He also enjoys when you kiss his neck and clavicles. 

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**

He will say he’s terrible with children (mostly because he’s rarely been around anyone younger than him since becoming a man), but you’ve seen him show mercy to girls and boys. He’d even been somewhat distraught when the Cult guards killed the girl, Phoibe, in Athens —she wasn’t meant to die. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

You firmly believe given the chance, he’d be good around children, especially after leaving the Cult in the past. That theory is proven true when Kassandra has Elpidios. He spoils his baby nephew at every opportunity once overcoming the fear of dropping him or holding him wrong. Seeing him and Elpidios plants a seed in your mind that starting a family could be nice. 

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**

On most mornings he is gone before you wake —either training or on an assignment. It’s more of a shock to wake and find him still lying next to you. If that’s the case, you seem to be the one to wake first. It’s a rare sight to see him at rest —the tension released from his body, the furrow between his brows and the creases on his forehead gone. You take those moments to commit his features to memory. 

One of your favorite things to do is trace the scars on his torso. The feel of your fingertips dancing across his skin is usually enough to wake him, but if that’s how he’s woken it puts him in a significantly better mood. Sometimes when you’re feeling brave you’ll trace his scars with your lips and tongue (if you do that it’s pretty much assured you won’t be leaving the bed anytime soon). 

Once Deimos is awake, he doesn’t say much —he’s a man of few words to begin with, but he will always kiss either your lips or forehead before rising from bed to dress for the day. 

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**

Nights with Deimos either go one of two ways. Nighttime is his favorite time to fuck you (eventually it gets to a point where can confidently call it making love instead of fucking), it helps tire him so he might actually get some sleep. Deimos makes you feel like a goddess. You enjoy those nights. 

Other nights are a mix between sparse conversation and comfortable silence. He’s more apt to talk about his past at night or tell you stories of his conquests and scars on his chest and back. It’s at night that he takes more interest in you too —he wants to know where you’re from, what was your childhood like, what your favorite color is. Nights with Deimos are when you start to see who he is outside of the Cult’s influence. 

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

He wouldn’t like to talk about it, but he can only deflect your questions for so long before he starts telling you. Deimos would talk about his scars first, then Chrysis and the other children she’d raised alongside him, about the lioness protecting her cub, and how he’d been condemned to die as a suckling babe. He won’t tell you everything at once —you don’t expect him to either— but he does open up to you. You understand him better as time passes and it makes your strange relationship better, stronger. 

**P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

Deimos has no patience for anyone (though perhaps he is a _little_ more patient with you, but not by much). Incompetence is one of the quickest ways to make him angry. 

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing or do they kind of forget everything?)**

It’s a surprise when Deimos recalls a small detail you’d mentioned in passing about your childhood near Olympia. Turns out he remembers everything you tell him —that explains why sometimes you find one of your favorite flowers lying on the table, a dress in your favorite color, or your favorite gem. He’s quick to learn your quirks too —he knows you bite your nails out of boredom or worry and when you’re concentrated on a task the tip of your tongue will poke between your lips. He remembers everything and is terrified that the Cult will find a way to make him forget. 

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

Deimos has two memories that stand out to him. One of them is when you first kissed him. Up until that point, it was only soft caresses and forehead kisses. When he stepped down from the trireme and onto the wharf in Phokis after weeks of being apart, you couldn’t help yourself. You’d taken his face in your hands and planted your lips against his without a second thought. 

The second is another first kiss of sorts. It’s the first you kiss you shared after the Cult had been dismantled —his first kiss as _Alexios_ , not Deimos. You and he had sat atop the roof of his home in Sparta after a somewhat awkward dinner with Kassandra, Nikolaos, Myrrine, and Stentor. He’d placed his hand on your cheek, turning your gaze from the moonlit Lakonian countryside and pressed his lips to yours —soft and slow.

They’re good memories that fill his heart with warmth whenever he begins to sink back into his old ways. 

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

You’re likely one of the most protected persons in all the Greek world. Deimos will cut down anyone who dares harm you. Even the Cult is sure to keep you well protected though some of its members aren’t happy about your relationship with their champion. Despite that, they know if something happens to you it is likely they will never be able to control Deimos again. 

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

Deimos notices the longing in your eyes when you look to the sea. You’d grown up close to the sea in Elis and often went down to the water to swim and relax. Some nights he’ll surprise you by taking you down to the shore. He spoils you (in part due to his own insecurities) with gifts. But the gifts that mean the most are the ones he put thought into. Sure necklaces with emeralds and sapphires are pretty, but a pressed rose, an old scroll of poetry, and a shell full of uneven pearls are what makes your heart flutter. 

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

Sulking. Deimos is a sulky boi. He also has some issues with controlling his temper, but he’s working on it. 

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

The Cult is more concerned with his appearance than he is, but he puts some effort forth and keeps his beard cropped to dark stubble and his hair clean. One thing you quickly note is the lack of scars on his appendages. The few light ones on his arms and thighs are from battle —his own follies and hubris. It’s his back and chest that are littered with gouges, burns, and raised. He looks untouchable, invincible wearing the gold-and-black armor of the Cult, but beneath it, you know the truth. He bleeds and heals like any other man even if they tell him he is a demigod. 

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

To a certain degree. It becomes more obvious to him that he wouldn’t be incomplete so much as _lost_ without you. You’re his other half as the poets would say —his better half. 

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

Sometimes he’ll stop outside the door of your chambers or wherever you may be and just listen and watch you. He likes it when you hum lullabies or sea shanties, even singing at times when you’re sure no one else is around. Deimos will watch you move around like a bee and have to fight a smile. Even if he won’t admit it to himself, he adores you and still doesn’t understand why you like him so much. 

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Weakness. Showing weakness was a punishable offense and Deimos has learned to hate anything he perceives as being weak —even his love for you until he realizes it makes him stronger. 

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)**

Deimos doesn’t sleep much —that’s evident in the dark circles ringing his eyes. The only time he sleeps well is when he’s well beyond the point of exhaustion or has been injured. Sometimes he sleeps better if he falls asleep in your arms, but most of the time he won’t let himself do that. He has a lot of nightmares, and you learn early on to be careful when trying to wake him. Otherwise, it might result in fingers almost being broken or a dagger at your throat. The best way to get him to wake if he’s having a nightmare is to hold his hand or stroke his hair. When he wakes, his eyes will be damp, his gaze distant and feral and it hurts you to know that all of this is the Cult’s fault. 


End file.
